Hazards of Love
by snarkysweetness
Summary: Our choices shape the future. One small decision can change everything. What would happen if Severus had chosen bravery? AU MWPP Era story in which Severus saves Marlene life. Part of the ‘All of this Past’ Universe.
1. New Life

**Title:** The Hazards of Love  
**Chapter Number: **1/Prologue  
**Chapter Title: **New Life  
**Author:** Snarkysweetness  
**Characters/Pairings:** Main: Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon. This chapter: Yvainne (Lily) Snape.  
**Rating:** Mature.  
**Warnings:** Language, sexuality (some chapters), violence, some graphic imagery.  
**When:** 1981-1984.  
**Summary: **Our choices shape the future. One small decision can change everything. What would happen if Severus had chosen bravery?  
**Disclaimer: **AU story set during the MWPP Era in which Severus saves Marlene McKinnon's life and it follows the events thereafter. The first story in the 'Hazards of Love' trilogy.  
**Author's Notes:** Reviews are love and many thanks to my beta, tangograce.

"You can do this," he whispered, running a hand over her forehead, before placing a small kiss on the clammy flesh that was now free of loose hairs.

He looked terrified. She couldn't blame him; she was surprised that he was holding his own through all of this. He was trying, for her, and she loved him for it. But the love wasn't enough to get her through this.

She took in a small breath and shook her head, tears falling from her eyes. "I can't," she repeated again, barely above a whisper. Never before in her life had she felt physical pain like this. She'd fought in battles, been hit with spells that were so painful she'd wanted to die from it, felt loss and grief so deeply that it had made her physically ill, but nothing compared to this.

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "Marlene, you can bloody well do anything you put your mind to. You're the most annoyingly stubborn woman that I know. Now, are you going to tell me that you're going to let yourself give up now?"

Marlene glared at him.

"Fuck off. I'm not giving up."

"Really? Because that sounded a lot like giving up to me."

Cheeky little bastard. Marlene sat up and grabbed his hand, giving it a tight squeeze out of spite. "Shut the fuck up and let's do this, then. As if you'd be able to pull this off," she muttered, annoyed with him. This was entirely his fault. He'd done this to her. She hadn't done it to herself.

Marlene glanced at the midwife, wanting to push this thing out of her already. She'd been at this for six hours, as stubborn as she was, she really didn't think she could handle much more of this, it felt as if she was being ripped in half, and she knew it would only get worse.

Severus kissed her forehead again. "I wouldn't, you win. You're stronger than me. Happy?"

She rolled her eyes as another contraction hit. She slapped him until he gave her his other hand to squeeze and screamed obscenities, all aimed at him.

"Fainted! Can you believe that! All at the sight of a little blood!"

Severus blushed a bit. She'd had to slap him awake to go floo the midwife. She wasn't going to let him forget that.

"Are you done beating him? It's time for you to push."

"About damn time. I want this thing out of me."

"That thing is our child-all right then." The glare she was sending his way clearly said 'shut the fuck up, Severus'. He moved behind her, helping her stay upright, rubbing her back with one hand and holding her hand with the other. She'd be grateful for this later, but for now, he was the bastard who got her pregnant, and he would stay that way until this was over with.

"Bloody bastard can't even perform a simple charm properly!" She screamed as she began pushing.

She was right. This was worse. Words could not describe the pain that she was feeling. Her entire body felt like it was being ripped apart, she supposed, but the pain was greater. Her face was covered in tears and sweat, she could taste the mixture of the two as they reached her lips.

When it was finally done, she collapsed against Severus, her entire body feeling broken and worn out. She wanted nothing but sleep or death, whichever came first.

Crying. Never before had a sound sounded so sweet to her ears.

She had to stay awake, she needed to not worry about herself right now.

"She's beautiful," the midwife announced.

Marlene forced herself to sit up. "She?"

"Here you go, I'll go gather some towels to clean her up."

Marlene cautiously took the small bundle in her arms. She'd never handled a child before; she didn't know what to do. "She's so tiny," she whispered, moving a finger over her daughter's bloody fist. Her daughter. It sounded so odd.

"How did someone so little cause all of that pain, huh?" She asked, leaning down and kissing her forehead, sniffling.

She glanced up at Severus, who looked mortified and a little sick.

"That's-we-huh," he managed to get out before fainting again.

Marlene laughed, she couldn't help it. She'd married a big, overgrown, scared child, and after everything they'd gone through, this was what terrified him?

She couldn't do anything but laugh.


	2. Betrayal

**Title:** The Hazards of Love  
**Chapter Number: **2  
**Chapter Title: **Betrayal  
**Author:** Snarkysweetness  
**Characters/Pairings:** Main: Severus Snape/Marlene McKinnon. This chapter: Poppy Pomfrey and Albus Dumbledore.  
**Rating:** Mature.  
**Warnings:** Language, sexuality (some chapters), violence, some graphic imagery.  
**When:** 1981-1984.  
**Summary: **Our choices shape the future. One small decision can change everything. What would happen if Severus had chosen bravery?  
**Disclaimer: **AU story set during the MWPP Era in which Severus saves Marlene McKinnon's life and it follows the events thereafter. The first story in the 'Hazards of Love' trilogy.  
**Author's Notes:** Reviews are love and many thanks to my beta, tangograce.

Her face was covered in tears. She looked so betrayed. She should.

"Marlene, we don't have time, I have to get you out of here before they find you."

The Death Eaters were on their way, with orders to kill her and her family. He was breaking his cover by coming to protect her, but he had to warn her, he couldn't lose her.

Marlene shook her head. "I-I have to go to them, Severus. I can't just let them die!"

She turned away from him, searching for her wand.

"We don't have time, Marlene, we need to go now!" He didn't care about saving her family, he cared about saving her. They didn't have time for this, surely, she could see that?

"I'm not letting them die without trying!"

Her wand was raised to him and he knew that she would use it.

He held his hands up in defeat. "Marlene, please, think about this. They're probably already-there's nothing that you can do."

"That's why we're different, Severus. You give up too easily. I can't do that. I don't care if it's a suicide mission, I'm going."

He had to make a choice, let her walk away, like a coward, or for once in his life, be a man about something.

"Fuck it; I'm not letting you die."

That was all he needed, a moment of distraction and he had her on the floor. While she could always take him on with a wand, he could overpower her physically any day. He didn't like having to manhandle her, but he was acting on pure adrenaline now. He _could not_ let her die and if she wasn't going to see reason, he'd force it on her.

Pocketing her wand after fighting her for a few moments and winning, her threw her over his shoulder. He didn't have time to gather any of their things, he'd do it later.

"Severus, put me down this instant!" Her face was as red as a tomato. He was going to be in for it, but she'd thank him, later, when she was still alive.

A moment later, they were outside of the Hogwarts gates. This was the only safe place that he could think of. They'd have to stay here until Dumbledore could tell them what to do next.

"I'll scream rape, I swear I will."

He sighed.

"I really wish that you hadn't said that." He slipped out his wand and stunned her. He would hate himself later, but if she was going to keep fighting him, he had no other choice.

*********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She was going to kill him. That was the first thought that came to her mind when she came to. She shot up in bed, realizing she was in the hospital wing. Why were they at Hogwarts?

"Careful, dear. The last thing you need right now is to overexert yourself, especially in your condition."

"Yeah, Marlene. In your condition. When were you planning on telling me?"

Severus stepped out of the shadows, standing behind Madam Pomfrey as she fussed over Marlene.

Her face went blank for a moment. He knew.

She covered her face. She was going to go off and get herself killed! She hadn't even bothered to think-

"I'm sorry. I-was going to tell you tonight and then-I need to go, Severus, I need to warn them-"

His face went soft and she knew, it was too late.

"They're dead, aren't they?"

Madam Pomfrey looked between the two. "I should get Professor Dumbledore, he'll be wanting to speak with the two of you…"

Marlene turned on her side and waited until she was gone to speak.

"What happened?" Her voice was weak, she felt sick, but she needed to know everything.

She felt his weight as he sat on the bed. His hand moved over her back, gently. "Dumbledore must have known we were coming. He got to the gates a few moments after we arrived. After he let me onto the grounds, he left to go to your family and I brought you up here. I'm sorry, for stunning you, if I had known-well, you didn't really give me a choice, did you? You were determined to go off and get yourself killed."

She knew him well enough to know that he was giving her 'the look'. Normally, she'd argue with him, but he was right, she was wrong to have fought him so hard, especially knowing that she was pregnant. She would never forgive herself for trying to run off and play hero.

"He came back about an hour ago. He said that when he arrived, it was already too late."

Marlene gave him a small nod, tears in her eyes. "I would have been too late," she whispered.

His arms went around her and she turned into them, burying her face in his chest, sobbing.

"I'm sorry, Marlene. I-if I had just found out sooner, I could have stopped it."

He was right. He'd betrayed her enough in the past that she could very well not forgive him for this, but she couldn't make herself be angry with him. He'd done what he could and he'd saved them by going against her wishes. For once, he'd betrayed her in the right way.

"No, you can't blame yourself," she whispered, knowing it would be futile.

"She's right, Severus."

Marlene looked up and wiped her eyes before sitting up. "Professor," she whispered, feeling Severus' arms wrap around her protectively.

She closed her eyes for a brief moment, remembering how much she loved him.

"Marlene, I'm very-"

"I know." She didn't want to hear 'I'm so sorry for your loss', not yet.

He gave her a knowing nod. "I've found an old house owned by your family, Marlene, members of the Order are there now, putting protective spells on it. In the morning, we will gather your things and in that time, the two of you can pick a secret keeper."

He didn't need to explain the Fidelius charm to either of them, they were both well versed in it.

"So, we're going into hiding?"

"The Dark Lord wanted your family dead, Marlene, and by now he has realized Severus' betrayal, it is not safe for either of you, especially with a child on the way."

Great, everyone would know by morning, wouldn't they?

"All right, then. Professor Dumbledore, will you-"

"Of course."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Severus asked.

"No. Not really, unless you can tell me who else we know that's more trustworthy? Lucius Malfoy?" She asked, giving him a small glare.

He cowered a bit.

"Right then."

"Glad you see things my way," she said coolly.

"I'll see you two in the morning, oh and-" he cast a charm to make the bed bigger before leaving the room.

"Crazy old man," Severus muttered, pulling her close again.

"Yes," Marlene whispered, thankful for his kindness.

"Marlene? Are you-you look sick."

She gave him a small nod, trying to fight off the fresh wave of tears, but they soon took her over. She'd lost so much tonight, she couldn't hold them back.

Severus just held her. It was moments like these that made her remember why she always forgave him.


End file.
